Love Wins
by whatamithegeekmonkey
Summary: Gay marriage is legalized throughout the United States. Clarke heads out with her friends for a night of celebration. Anya drags an unwilling Lexa out, adamant on celebrating. Fate ensures they meet and the 26th of June becomes more important to them than either of them could have expected. Clexa & Octaven
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a little something that popped into my head! Consider it my way of celebrating!**

* * *

 _June 26th 2015_

Clarke trudged wearily towards the small locker room where med students stored their belongings, a familiar exhaustion weighing her body down and making her bones ache. Her eyes burned, a headache blooming in the back of her head, her feet beyond saw, numbness setting in. It had been a long day, a long week and an even longer month. But she had reached the light at the end of the tunnel, she was looking forward to three whole blissful days off. Three days she swore she would not leave her bed for, it would be easy enough to bribe Octavia to bring her food. The locker room was relatively quiet, two other med students Clarke vaguely recognized, were huddled in a corner chatting about something excitedly. Clarke cast them a questioning look but didn't have the energy to inquire further.

She opened her locker immediately digging around for her phone, her life essence, she was embarrassed to admit that she struggled to be without it through her long shifts. Always feeling disconnected and out of the loop. She switched it back on and placed it down again while she began to change from her sweaty scrubs. She was pulling on her George Town University hoodie on when her phone began buzzing incessantly, message after message lighting up the screen.

She reached for her phone again curious to see what was going on, hoping she hadn't missed something important.

Four messages from Raven, eight from Octavia, two from Jasper, one from her Mother and Bellamy as well as five new snapchats. She opened Octavia's messages first.

 **Octavia:**

WE ARE GETTING OUR GAY ON TONIGHT ITS TIME TO CELEBRATE!

GAY MARRIAGE FOR THE WIN!

CLARKE? WHY AREN"T YOU REPLYING HAVE YOU HEARD THE NEWS?

THEY LEGALIZED GAY MARRIAGE

EQUAL RIGHTS BAAAABY!

NOW IF WE ARE BOTH SINGLE AT 35 WE CAN MARRY EACH OTHER! WINNING!

*Rainbow emoji*, *rainbow emoji*, *girls holding hands emoji*, *boys holding hand emoji.*

MEET US AT GROUNDERS TONIGHT WE"LL BE THE ONES BASKING IN THE GLORY OF THE RIGHT TO GET MARRIED!

Clarke dropped onto the bench behind her locker, hand covering her mouth as she re read Octavia's messages again making sure her tired brain hadn't read them wrong. The overwhelming exhaustion she felt moments ago forgotten. A smile tugging at her lips and butterflies dancing in her belly. Still unsure if she was really understanding what Octavia was saying.

She opened Raven's messages next her smile grew as she read them, they followed the same pattern as Octavia's just with more explicit language. Unable to contain her excitement and happiness any more she jumped from her seat and whooped loudly, throwing her arms up high and fist pumping the air.

"Boom baby!" She hollered. Another med student had joined her in the locker room he looked at her like he was worried that she had lost her mind. Clarke couldn't bring herself to care or to wipe the smile from her face. She just wiggled her eyebrows at the other student and continued her happy dance.

Calming down a few moments later, her phone recapturing her attention, she opened the message from her Mother.

 **Momma G:**

Happy day today my girl! Still along way to go but it's a start!Love you, Mom xx *rainbow emoji*

Clarke felt happy tears welling in her eyes, she was so lucky to have such supportive amazing people I her life. She quickly replied to her Mother before starting a group message with Octavia and Raven.

 **To Octavia & RayRay **

WHO'S READY TO PARTAAAAY!? I'LL SEE YOU LADY LOVING LADIES AT GROUNDERS AT 8! BE THERE OR BE STRAIGHT!

With renewed energy Clarke gathered her belongings from her locker, slipping her backpack, her smile grew as she checked all the new snap chats her friend had sent her. Her favorites being the one of Jasper and Monty kissing with the caption 'Finally. = rights', and Octavia and Raven also lip locked with a rainbow flag wrapped around them, a photo the definitely had help taking.

She all but skipped to her car, her steps light, her smile big. She dodged several people on her way as she scrolled through her Facebook page. More tears threatened to spill, she was utterly overwhelmed by the amount of support in her news feed, rainbows, rainbows everywhere! Facebook had never looked so pretty...or gay.

As she turned on the car Lady Gaga's Born This Way blasted through the stereo. Clarke drove home bopping along, tapping her hands on the steering wheel. She knew what her Mother had said was right, there was still along way to go for true equality to be achieved but tonight she would celebrate the monumental victory with her friends.

* * *

"Lexa!" Anya burst through their apartment door startling Lexa, who was sitting on the couch wrapped in a fuzzy blanket engrossed in a text book that Anya was sure weighed more than Lexa herself.

"You're going to rip the door from its hinges one of these days," Lexa scolded not looking up from her book.

"What is this? What's going on? What are you doing?" Anya exclaimed, violently waving her arms around gesturing towards Lexa.

"Studying," Lexa answered blankly.

"I'm confused." Anyway paused. "Have you not heard the news?" Anya hadn't expected Lexa to be jumping for joy, she wasn't the type, but she had expected the girl to be a little more excited.

"Yeah I did, it's great, Uncle Gus and Wayne can get married now." Lexa said smiling slightly at the thought of her Uncle marrying his long time partner. She quickly buried her head back in her text book, turning her body away from Anya, trying to end the discussion.

"No!" Anya exclaimed. "No, no, no, no!" She shook her head in disbelief before yanking the text book from Lexa's hands, followed by her glasses. Carelessly placing both items on the coffee table.

"Hey stop! What are you doing?!" Lexa protested. "You're acting like a child!"

"No! I am not letting you sit at home and continue to mope! Especially tonight!" She pulled the blanket roughly from Lexa's shoulders.

"I'm not moping!" Lexa argued, wrestling with Anya for the blanket, she didn't win. Anya tossed it across the living room.

"You totally are! And I'm sick of it! Costia was a bitch and she didn't deserve you. So you are going to get up-" She pulled Lexa from the couch. "-and go put on something slutty, because we are going to celebrate this momentous occasion" Anya pushed a disgruntled Lexa to her bedroom. "Just think of all the girls who will be out tonight! It's the perfect night for some rebound sex!" Anya started going through Lexa's wardrobe, tossing her a short black dress.

"I don't think lesbian rebound sex is what they had in mind when they changed the constitution," Lexa rolled her eyes.

"Shush! Go into that bathroom and do not come out until you are ready to party," Anya ordered, shoving Lexa roughly into the bathroom.

"Well I just wont come out then!" Lexa called, smirking.

"Lexa you have been out since you were fourteen so I find that hard to believe! Anyway I am not above coming in their and stripping you myself!" Anya yelled back.

"Jeez, relax, calm down." Lexa relented. Okay maybe Anya was right. It had been three weeks since she came home to find Costia, with her head between another girls legs, in _her_ bed. Maybe a night out was exactly what she needed.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought! I had sooooo much fun writing this!**

 **The next chapter will probably be up within the next day!**

 **You can find me at .com**


	2. Chapter 2

**and the night continues.**

 **This chapter really took a life of it's own... I don't even know what to say...**

* * *

Clarke hurried down the pavement towards the bar where she was meeting her friends, her feet grateful that she had chosen to wear flats because they were still aching from the hours spent standing in the OR. Her phone was again buzzing violently, in her hand.

 **Octavia:** WHERE ARE YOU?!

 **RayRay:** OMG Princess hurry up stop playing with your hair and changing outfits. YOU LOOK FINE!

 **Bells:** Come on your royal highness we are all waiting for you!

 **Octavia:** COME ON EVenN JASPER AND MoNTY BEAT yOU GET YO ASS HERE!

 **Octavia:** It's official you're straight!

 **To Octavia:** I may be late but I'm NOT straight ;)

She laughed out loud to herself as she read and replied to their enthusiastic messages, picking up her pace a little, eager to see all of them for the first time in weeks. She checked the time 9pm. Yeah ok she was running a little late but she had taken her time to get ready, putting more effort into her appearance than she normally would. She changed outfits three times before settling on the combo of black and white shorts, with a similar patterned top and a white blazer.

It had been too long since she had last been out and she probably wouldn't have another opportunity for some time. The life of a med student.

She finally stepped into the usually quiet bar, surprised by how packed it was but what really caught her attention were the bright rainbow coloured lights that lit the area up. She beamed widely, moving through the crowd of celebrating people, to find her friends.

* * *

"Come on Lexa!" Anya ordered, pulling Lexa down the pavement by her arm.

"Slow down Anya! You made me wear these god forsaken heels and this stupid dress!" Lexa complained tugging again at the tight black dress as it rode up her thigh.

"Leave the dress alone, you look hot!" Anya slapped Lexa's hand away from the dress.

"I hate you so much right now!" Lexa glared, wishing she was back at home curled up with her blanket and book.

"You'll be thanking me later!" Anya smirked. "Come on the club is just another block away."

"Can't we just go to grounders, its right there!" Lexa pleaded, pointing at the bar across the street.

"No! We are doing something different tonight!" Anya insisted.

"Please, my feet are already killing me!"

"Ugh fine, you bore!" Anya gave in, rolling her eyes.

"Thank you!" They walked across the street and stepped into the familiar buzz of Grounders. Lexa tugged at her short dress again, feeling way over dressed and very uncomfortable. She didn't wear dresses, the only ones she even owned were bought by Anya.

"Come on you'll feel better once we get some alcohol into you" Anya looped her arm through Lexa's dragging her towards the bar. She called out their order to the bartender, raising her voice to be heard over the music and voices.

"Oh my god!? Anya?" Anya turned when she heard a familiar voice calling her name.

"Raven! Hey! Fancy seeing you here!" Anya quipped, smiling.

"'tis the night for celebrations!"

"Yeah I even managed to drag Lexa out! It wasn't easy!" Anya gestured to Lexa who was standing next to her looking uncomfortable.

"Ohh so this is the famous Lexa, I've heard a lot about you!"

"Ahh hi..." Lexa looked at Any for an explanation, having no idea who the other brunette was.

"This is Raven, from, she's doin her Masters too, she's a bright one" Anya said bumping Raven with her elbow.

"Damn straight, hey you guys should totally come sit with us, we have a spot up the back where its a bit quieter, you could finally meet Octavia and maybe Lexa would enjoy meeting Clarke." Raven wriggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Ohh finally! We always said we wanted them to meet, this could be interesting! Come on Lex!"

Anya walked off with Raven, chatting. Lexa no choice but to follow or be left alone. She sighed and trailed behind them. Raven led them to a huddle of mismatched couch's and chairs.

"Every one this is Anya and her friend Lexa," Raven introduced. Lexa quickly scanned the group trying to determine which one was Clarke. Was it the blonde or brunette? "and this is Monty and Jasper" Raven indicated to two boys, one sitting on the others lap. "Bellamy, Clarke and Octavia," Raven finished the introductions sitting back down next to Octavia, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. Lexa missed the exchange, eyes still on Clarke.

"Lexa comes sit down, there's a free spot next to Clarke over here!" Raven pointed, smirking. Lexa saw Anya quickly sit down on the only other available chair, next to Bellamy. Lexa paused her eyes lingering on the girl called Clarke, she was gorgeous, all soft blonde curls and big blue eyes. Lexa gulped.

"Go on Lex, I'm sure Clarke doesn't bite." Anya urged, laughing at her friends awkwardness. Lexa glared at Anya, but sat down next to Clarke on the small couch, trying not to sit too close.

"Oh I wouldn't be to sure about that," Octavia joked.

"Hey!" Clarke defended.

"Clarke, I've kissed you, you're all teeth sometimes" Octavia teased, clacking her own teeth together.

"I agree" Bellamy chipped in.

"Oh my god would you two shut it!" Clarke hung her head in her hands to hide her flushed face.

"Don't worry, some people are into that," Lexa said quietly, trying not to laugh at the other girl's expense. Maybe tonight would be better than expected, Clarke was adorable.

Several rounds of drinks later, Clarke and Lexa were stuck in a pattern of sneaking glances at one another only to quickly looking away when they were caught, neither paying much attention to the rest of the group.

Eventually the group of friends dwindled in size, Octavia and Raven sneaking off together, Jasper and Monty leaving early. Anya had been watching the exchanges between Clarke and Lexa all night, when Lexa was once again staring longingly at Clarke, she pulled Bellamy away leaving the two girls alone.

"Wow we have great friends, just ditching us" Clarke said rolling her eyes.

"I can't say I'm surprised."

"Yeah me either" Clarke looked at Lexa, she was all high cheekbones and tan skin, oh and she had good hair, like really good hair, just looking at her was making her skin hot... or was that the alcohol . She quickly looked away realizing she had been gazing at the other girl for a little too long.

"Shots!" Clarke exclaimed all of a sudden, breaking the silence. "We are going to do some shots!" Lexa wasn't able to protest as Clarke was up and heading towards the bar. She watched her walking away. It was a good view.

"She's hot isn't she" Anya popped up seemingly from no where.

"Jesus Anya, what are you doing? You creep, stop watching us!"

"Well I have to make sure you don't stuff this up! You two have basically been making goo-goo eyes at each other all night, honestly it's disgusting."

"The shut up and go away!" Lexa hissed.

"Just don't be all broody okay?" Anya pressed.

"Go!" Lexa shooed her away.

"I'm going, I'm going" Anya conceded, leaving just as Clarke returned carrying a tray full of shots.

Clarke passed a shot to Lexa and held her own up in cheers.

"To equal rights!" Clarke spoke and the two clinked glasses before taking the shots. Clarke laughed at the face Lexa made as the alcohol burned her throat.

Three shots later, Lexa was feeling the pleasant buzz and that's why when Clarke suggested they play Never Have I Ever, she agreed, before Clarke had even explained how the game worked.

"Okay so I'll go first, hmm, never have I ever... been in a relationship with a girl." Clarke admitted.

Lexa tried not to look disappointed at Clarke's confession, had she misread the signs? Was Clarke just being friendly? She tossed the shot back, making another face. Clarke laughed again and her hand found it's way to rest on Lexa's thigh... Okay maybe she had been reading the signs right.

"Your turn!" Clarke encouraged.

"Um... Never have I ever kissed a boy." Lexa confessed trying to ignore the hand on her thigh.

"Wow gold star for you!" Clarke took her shot like a champ. "Never have I ever... had a threesome." She looked at Lexa curiously, Lexa just laughed. She struggled to have enough game sometimes to get one girl, let alone two!

"Nope, sorry to disappoint"

"Well we are boring!" Clarke giggled. "Your turn!"

Lexa couldn't get her mind to focus on anything, other than the way Clarke's warm hand was running up and down the inside of her bare thigh, revealed by the shortness of her dress.

"Uh.. I ah.." She stuttered.

"Oh I love this song lets go dance!" Lexa was saved from thinking as Clarke jumped to her feet excitedly. Lexa already missing her warm hand.

"I don't really dance..."

"Come on, please, it will be fun!" Clarke batted her eyelashes and started swaying her hips, popping them from side to side along with the beat, lifting her arms to run through her hair and down her body. Lexa was mesmerized.

Clarke stopped dancing for a moment, looking Lexa straight in the eye, she made a 'come here' motion with a finger, before dancing off into the crowd, hoping Lexa would get the hint and follow.

Lexa eagerly stumbled to her feet, if Anya had seen her she would have said the girl was practically drooling. Glancing down at the last two shots, Lexa decided she was still far to sober for this, she downed them quickly before following the girl, that had her heart pounding in her chest, to the improvised dance floor.

When Lexa found Clarke, Clarke was quick to invade her personal space, twisting and snaking her hips, the alcohol making her brazen enough to allow her hips to brush against Lexa's, every so often. Lexa stood watching, dumbfounded by the beauty in front of her.

"Come on Lexa dance!" Lexa made a lame attempt to dance, really just swaying side to side, her eyes not leaving Clarke's writhing body.

Wanting to feel more of Lexa against her Clarke turned her body backing up towards Lexa, reaching behind her she grabbed Lexa's arms, wrapping them around her body so they rested under her top on the soft skin of her lower stomach. Lexa shuddered at the way Clarke was grinding her ass against her, pulling her into the same rhythm.

Clarke turned in her arms.

"I like this" Clarke slurred, running a hand over Lexa's dress, along her hip, sending another shudder through Lexa's body.

"I ah don't normally wear dresses, Anya kind of forced be into it." She confessed. Clarke's other hand came to rest on the other side of Lexa's hips, pulling her closer. Lexa's eyes widened even more as she looked down at the slightly shorter woman, feeling her cheeks flush uncontrollably.

Clarke leaned forward.

"Tell me Lexaaah, what do you normally wear?" Clarke purred into her ear. The question itself should have been particularly suggestive or sexual at all but the way Clarke's raspy voice said her name, drawing it out, and the hot breath against her ear and neck made it so.

They weren't dancing any more, Clarke is swaying gently but Lexa thinks it's more from the alcohol than an actual attempt at dancing. Before Lexa can for a coherent response to Clarke's suggestive question Clarke is trailing hot, open mouthed kisses down her neck and along her jaw. Lexa's body jolts forward into Clarke's in response, a hand flying up and clenching a handful of Clarke's white blazer tightly. She was frozen to the spot as the blonde marked her neck over and over, she couldn't stop the low moan that left her throat. It was a miracle that she didn't buck her hips into the blonde's the way she desperately wanted too.

Clarke smiled against tan skin upon hearing Lexa's groan the other girls responsiveness thrilling her.

"Clarke, Clarke!?" She was pulled from her ministrations by Bellamy's deep voice calling over the music as he moved towards her through the crowd. She looked up from Lexa's neck slightly annoyed at being interrupted.

"We are going, are you gonna stay or come with us?" Bellamy couldn't hide his smirk as he looked between the two girls, both with very flushed faces and heaving chests. Clarke looked from Bellamy and back to Lexa, taking in Lexa's eyes wide and dark with desire, her slightly parted as she breathed heavily. Clarke smiled devilishly at her as a wicked idea from in her drunken mind. She quickly motion to Bellamy letting him know she would be with them in a second. She leaned forward again bringing their bodies flush together again, much to Lexa's joy. She wound an arm around Lexa's neck and with little warning she crushed their lips together roughly, Lexa gasped into the kiss as Clarke nipped and sucked on her bottom lip. Clarke surprised her again by slipping a knee between her legs, and pushing it against her center, making her dress bunch up at the sides revealing more skin than sober Lexa would be comfortable with. When she felt Lexa trying to deepen the kiss and grind against her, she pulled away, taking a few steps backwards, smirking in satisfaction at Lexa's dazed expression. Lips swollen and dark marks covering her neck.

"See yah!" Clarke waved turning and walking back to her group of friends, leaving a confused Lexa in her wake. She was impressed at her own ability to pull away, the strong throbbing between her legs really wanted her to turn back, and not leave, but she felt some sort of twisted satisfaction at laving the brunette high and dry... well probably not dry...

Lexa was left gaping and adjusting her dress, her body still humming. She watched Clarke walk away, disappearing quickly into the crowd of people. She wondered if any of it had actually happened of if it had all been her imagination. All she knew was that she really really needed a cold shower.

* * *

 **... So yeah that happened. Hope you all enjoyed! Not my best work but just a bit of fun ;)**


End file.
